The present invention eliminates the need for an overhead festoon system to power and control automated storage and retrieval equipment.
Stacker-retrievers, for example, move in long aisles between fixed racks lifting and depositing loads via carriages that run deep into the racks, depositing and retrieving loads from the racks. Festooning power and communication cords are connected to power lines above the racks. The stacker-retriever must be reinforced to carry the additional weight of the festooned power cable. The festooned power cords create burdens and difficulty.
Needs exist for better power transmission systems.